Technoshipping oneshot
by hetalia-fangirl17
Summary: Technoshipping (yaoi, boyXboy don't like don't read) Jay said some stuff to Zane that causes him to leave. Jay loves Zane more than anything, and Zane loves Jay. But will Zane be too mad at Jay to even consider an apology? Let alone listen to his feelings for the blue ninja? (Summary is bad but Idc I'm not that good with summaries. First story here) Characters are most likely OOC


'Aw man. I can't believe this. Of all the dumb things I've done, this is by FAR the dumbest' Jay thought to himself as he stared out the window. Just two hours ago did he see Zane out that window, storming off to who knows where. Jay had said some stupid stuff and he was really regretting it now. He hadn't meant a word he had said to the android, he was just frustrated. But before he could apologize, Zane slammed the door and left. Jay felt awful and all he wanted was Zane to return. "Hey Jay" hearing his name he turned towards the voice, belonging to Cole. "What?" He said, nothing but sadness in his voice. "Jay don't worry, he'll be back." Cole told him wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders trying to comfort him. " We all know you didn't mean it, Zane just needs some time to cool down and and he'll be back before you know it." All Jay did was hope he was right. The thing was, Jay really likes Zane. It's pretty much love now. When Zane stormed off Jay felt nothing but guilt. He really wanted the nindroid home, it was getting dark out.

Zane didn't plan on returning so soon. He was just too hurt. Jay had said things that made him feel very bad. He had never thought Jay would say that to him. Thing is, he loves the blue ninja. Very much too. And he found out not too long ago that Jay loves him as well. So when Jay said those things to him, he was crushed. Before he left he thought Jay was going to say something but he was already out the door and just wanted to slam it closed and walk away. Would he return to the bounty? Of course he would. Just not right at the moment. It was getting dark though. Perhaps he could go to his and his father's home in the snowy forest.

"No... no please ...please... Zane?... Zane please... please come back!... Zane?...please... no...no Zane... Zane come back!...please?!...ZANE!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jay shot up screaming. Cole, Kai, and Lloyd jumped out of their beds and ran over to Jay's. "Jay are you ok?" Lloyd asked the sweating and panting boy. "Wha-? Oh yeah... yeah I'm ok" he said breathing deeply. "You don't look or sound ok Jay" Kai told him. "Jay?" Cole asked looking into the shorter's hazel eyes "hm?" "You were screaming about Zane... what happened?" Jay looked up at him and started to tear up. "I-I... I j-just *sigh* I don't know." Cole ran his fingers through Jay's hair, knowing that this calmed him down and said "you had a nightmare about Zane leaving huh?" Jay only closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Oh Jay" "don't worry Jay. He'll be back" Kai and Lloyd both said wrapping their arms around the blue ninja. Cole continued to run his fingers through the boy's hair. The three of them felt bad for Jay. They knew about Jay's crush on Zane. Jay had no idea though but everyone on the bounty knew about it, including Zane. They were all just very good at not letting on that they knew. Soon, the three boys heard light snoring. They looked and saw that Jay had fallen asleep. Kai smiled and he and Cole tucked Jay in and then the three of them went back to their beds and went to sleep.

*The next day*

Nya went into the guys' room and saw Jay still sleeping. She had heard his screaming last night and was worried. She went to their room but stopped as she listened to their conversation. She felt bad for Jay. The poor guy missed Zane so much he was having nightmares about. If only Zane were here and knew about this. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Jay's cheek. He woke slowly and smiled when he saw Nya. "Hey" "hey" she said back to him. "What time is it?" Nya giggled "it's like twenty after eleven" "What?!" Jay asked shooting up. "Relax Jay. Sensei Wu knows you're here and told us not to bother you because you needed to rest because of your nightmare last night" Jay's face saddened as he was reminded of his nightmare. "Don't worry Jay" she said hugging him, "He'll be back" Jay smiled at that.

It's been three days since Zane left and Jay is pretty much going nuts. He's had constant nightmares ever since the night Zane left. The others were getting worried about him. Jay was on the brink of deciding to just not go to sleep until Zane returned. He was scared of the nightmare. He hated seeing Zane leaving over and over again. Each one with more hurtful words being said. Jay just couldn't take it. He wanted Zane home now! At that exact moment he wanted him there and he wants to tell him his feelings and he wanted to kiss him and... Jay heard the door open. Zane walked through and closed it. He barely walked three feet into the room when Jay ran right into him wrapping his arms around the nindroid and crying happily. "ZANE YOU'RE BACK! Oh my god I missed-" he was cut off by Zane pushing him away, causing Jay to fall on the floor. Jay looked up at Zane. Zane just stared at him angrily. "I may have come back but that does not mean I forgive you for what you said to me." Jay just stayed on the floor. "What you said hurt me very much Jay and I don't-" Zane stopped as he noticed the tears pouring out of Jay's eyes. He had expected Jay to be angry and to yell back at him. He had NOT expected the blue ninja to start crying. Zane's face softened as Jay started to speak. Voice broken with sobs and tears Jay looked up with tired, sad eyes and said "Za-ane I...*sob* y-you have n-no i..idea how s-sorry I am. *sob* *sniff* I-I ne...never m-m-meant to s-say tho-those things. *sob* I-I jus-t...I..I'm so s-sorry!" Jay then broke down and ran into their room, closing the door behind him. Zane now felt guilty. He had a feeling that Jay didn't mean what he said but he didn't go with it and he left, and now Jay is all broken up. "Zane?" Lloyd asked. Zane looked at the green ninja "he's been having horrible nightmares since you left..." "all about you leaving" Cole added. Zane was shocked and now he knew what he needed to do. He needed to confess to Jay his feelings for him and apologize. The others all looked at him as he turned to them. Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu nodded at him. Zane knew that that meant that he should go to Jay. He then ran into their room and shut the door. He saw Jay lying down on his bed sobbing quietly. 'It is now or never' Zane thought to himself. He then crept over quietly and laid down next to Jay, putting and arm around his waist and pulling him close. Jay felt Zane's warm breath on his neck, 'man that feels good' he thought, and his sobs paused and he just sniffed and here and there he would occasionally hiccup. "I'm sorry Jay" Jay was surprised at hearing this. "What are you sorry for? I was the one who made you leave" "yes but that doesn't matter now. I forgive you for that because I know you did not mean a word of it-" "I really didn't" "and I just want you to forgive me for making you so worried and having nightmares about me leaving" A blush crept across Jay's face "you heard about that huh?" "Yes and I just ask for your forgiveness" "of course I forgive you Zane...I-" Zane shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "Jay I know about your feelings for me" Jay's eyes widened as he sat up "WHAT?! HOW?!" Zane chuckled. "I sort of read your diary and-" "YOU WHAT?!...uh...I mean...I don't have a diary...what are you talking about?" Jay said extremely embarrassed about the fact that he had a diary had been found out by his crush. Zane smiled and sat up "heh...yes you do. Don't you remember? When you had to train Lloyd for the extra time you asked me to put away a load of laundry for you? Well when I was putting your shirts in your drawer, it fell out and I opened it. And I'm sorry but I read some of it" Jay was extremely worried. Zane then said "well I just wanted you to know that your feelings for me are the same as my feelings for you" Jay then blushed as he stared at Zane "r-really?!" "Yes of course." Jay couldn't have been happier. Zane then wrapped his arms around Jay's thin waist and pressed their lips together. Jay wrapped his arms around the android's neck and closed his eyes enjoying every moment of that kiss. The pair then parted for air. "Oh Zane you have no idea how glad and relieved I am that you like me back" Zane smiled at his new boyfriend. "I also read that you want me to do this-he then pressed his lips to Jay's neck, kissing, licking, and nipping it, causing Jay to close his eyes and let a little moan escape. Zane was pleased that Jay was enjoying this, maybe it was a good thing that he read the diary. The taller and older of the two pulled away and looked into Jay's eyes. "you really are the cutest, most adorable, most gorgeous, perfect being that I have ever met in my life" Tears weld up in Jay's eyes. Zane's face was now a worried one "why are you crying Jay? Did I say something wrong?" Jay looked up at him and smiled with tears rolling down his cheeks "no, it's just that I never thought anyone would say anything like that to me ever *sniff* I love you Zane!" Zane smiled once again "I love you as well...and don't forget that." Then he gently pushed Jay down on the bed. "I also read, and I quote, 'I would totally be ok with Zane just throwing me on the bed and ravishing me right then and there' end quote so, would you like to? Or would you rather wait?" Jay was blushing like mad as he stared up at Zane. "Heh I guess I wanna wait" he said. Zane chuckled "to be honest...I want to wait too. If you wanted to I would have but I'd rather wait as well" Zane pulled Jay up into a kneeling position and once again wrapped his arms around his waist. "I could still ravish your neck if you want" Jay looked into Zane's icy blue eyes saying "ravish away." Zane then started kissing Jay's neck again and Jay let out more cute little moans. Unbeknownst to the new couple, everyone on the bounty had heard and seen everything. They all smiled and walked away from the bedroom, closing the door, giving the new lovebirds some privacy.


End file.
